


Really? Breakfast?

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick ficlet for a prompt on tumblr for a little bit of domestic mormor :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really? Breakfast?

Moran opened his eyes slowly, there was a mouth watering smell coming from the kitchen in the penthouse and he drew his eyebrows together in a frown. Jim hadn't hired a chef for today and he usually made him cook whenever he actually decided to eat so what the hell was going on?   
He reluctantly rolled out of bed and decided, for the sake of modesty, incase anyone was actually there, to put on a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt. He left the bedroom and started to walk down to the kitchen area,

"Jim?" He licked his lips as the smell of bacon and eggs grew stronger thought the thought of an amazing breakfast was soon wiped from his mind when he was greeted with the sight before him. 

"What the f.." 

"Oh tiger! You're finally up, I was starting to think I would need to call the disposal squad." Jim turned around, spatula still in hand and grinned widely. 

"Is this some kind of joke? Seriously what the hell are you doing?" 

"We'll I'm making you breakfast, it doesn't take sherlock for figure that one out." Sebastian still had a look of shock on his face, this was beyond strage. He didn't even know that Jim could work anything other than the coffee machine in the kitchen never mind this. 

"I am being serious, you never cook. You never do anything like this... Why are you being so... Odd?" 

"If you come here I will tell you." He beckoned with a crook of his finger and waited for Sebastian to walk over. Which he did immediately, desperate to know what the bloody hell was going on.   
His thoughts where silenced when as soon as he reached Jim his lips were covered with the criminals, it was soft and just so... Nice. 

"Really what is it? First breakfast then that?" Sebastian leaned back and crossed his arms waiting for a decent answer, expecting Jim to probably thrown the spatula at his face and go back to being, well Jim. 

"Honestly?" Sebastian's silence was enough of a prompt for him to continue,  
"As much as I love our wild night of passion tiger I wanted a change and, put simply, I get what I want." He could sense Jim was hiding something and he refused to budge until he knew exactly what.  
"Fine, I may, or may not, also have heard you talking in your sleep and I caught something along the lines of 'normal with Jim'. There. Are you happy now?" The smaller man looked so put out that he just had to admit to doing something for Sebastian, something so human and downright lovely that his pained him to admit it. 

"Honestly?" He mimicked Jim's earlier question and smiled slightly and he moved forward trapping Jim against kitchen counter.  
"I am very happy." He pressed his lips against the other mans and it soon became heated, far too quickly thought they were brought back to their senses when they heard the clatter of the now forgotten spatula on the floor.   
"I could get used to this." Jim swatted him hard on the arm,

"Yeah well don't!" Sebastian laughed softly and moved back wiping imaginary dirt from his hands onto his t-shirt,

"So, need a hand?"


End file.
